Twisted Destiny
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Crossover with Cowboy bebop! The city needs safety and who is called when the other inners are sick? Serena and Rini! But what happens if they get sent back in time by mistake? And will our Bebop crew help them get home? RR!
1. Kid and Me

Me: I thought to myself, I wanted to make another crossover with Sailor Moon but I've already had 2 of them already made so I said hey! Why not one more? So after watching a Cowboy bebop movie, I was like hey! There we have it! And SNAP! An idea for a plot came in my head so here it is. My Sailor Moon/ Cowboy Bebop crossover!

**Warning: **Even though I'm making this PG-13, this'll eventually have cuss words, a little nudity, violence and that. So if you can't take, I suggest you leave! IF you still hate this and still read and flame me, you're going to be in for a big surprise! So don't bother with the flaming*glares all around*

And Serena and Rini will be referred to as cousins....*glares around* Any objections? And there will be no Darien.....and they have powers that you wouldn't imagine....

**Twisted Destiny**

**Kid and me**

"Ohh....I can't believe this..." Eternals Sailor Moon groaned to herself as she walked with Super Sailor Mini Moon in the night streets. "How come the girls got sick and not us? And we're stuck watching the city?"

"Maybe it's because we happen to be immune to the viruses that are going around? You know, of our heritage?"

"Just because we're lunarians and the girls happen to be regular humans just doesn't mean-" But her start of the argument was cut off when they heard a familiar scream.

"Molly!"

And off they ran.

____________________________________________________

Molly, one of Serena's old best-friends(they're still best-friends) , was running away from what it seems like from a purple tiger striped cat demon that was chasing her. 

Up to the alley, uh-oh.

The girl looked back at the demon with fear and screamed.

___________________________________________________________

Where's the other scouts at this time? You probably got a clue from what Serena said. "How come the girls got sick and not us?" Yes, that right. Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami are all sick with the flu and all that is left to protect the city is Eternal and Mini-Moon. Which Raye was kind of afraid of...

Now you know.

____________________________________________________________________

The tiger demon was about to strike when Eternal and Mini-Moon appeared in front of it and caught it's large claw.

"Eternal Sailor Moon! Super Sailor Mini-Moon!"

"It's dangerous to be out here Molly! Mini-Moon, take her somewhere safe!"

"Right, let's go!" 

They ran away and Eternal let go of the giant monster. 

The cat monster roared as it lunged towards the hero of justice, she just acted casual and made a leap frog jump over the thing as it smashed its head into the nearest wall.

"Ha-ha!" Eternal turned and peace signed it. "Evil never prevails in this city as long as we're here!"

"Is that so?"

Eternal stepped back. That demon managed to talk! 

"You're-you're talking?"

It just replied by laughing as manically as it could. 

Mini-Moon came running back and saw the black portal appearing below her. "Eternal!" she disappeared as the taller one looked down and panicked. Mini-Moon appeared next to her as they both fell in with the portal closing up behind them and the tiger demon laughing in victory.

______________________________________________________________

Screaming. Just screaming through the endless portal of doom. Well, that's what Eternal thought as she held onto a scared Mini-Moon as they kept flying through all the way down. 

"So that was a Time Demon after all?" She thought out loud which she ended up having Mini-Moon's fist clank onto her head. 

"Now you noticed?!"

After about 10 seconds of traveling through, they both began to de-transform as their crystal broke apart into dust. They were nothing now! 

"What's happening?!" Serena shrieked. But her question just echoed as they seemed to drop lower and lower into where they were headed. 

__________________________________________________________

**2071 A.D(another world…) **

Out of no where, appeared an orange bubble in space,  with two unconscious girls in it, which happened to catch a "certain" ship's eye. 

The teenage pink haired girl was the one to wake up first. "huh?" She was able to sit up full way but her vision was still kind of blurry. A few blinks and a clear vision came it looked like a dome. The girl panicked and tried to look out. Space! 

            She looked over to her fallen friend. "Serena!" she started to shake her, hopefully that she'll wake. "Serena…MEATBALL HEAD!! Wake up! Damn it!" she gasped when she said that and covered her mouth.            

            Just then, the other blonde came waking up a few seconds later and made her self sit up. "What's going on Rini? Hm?" she looked at her so-called-younger cousin and freaked out. "DAH!" 

            "What? What's wrong?" 

"look at you're reflection!"

            Rini looked at herself in the reflection  of the orange bubble and screamed. But then, wait a second. "Wait…what's so scary about being older? I obviously look 18." She looked over at Serena. "And you look at least 25." 

            "I do? Wow…I wonder where that Tiger Demon sent us…" She looked at their clothes. "And what kind of clothes do they call these?" Those clothes annoyed her because they were sort of revealing.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," joked Rini. "I liked 'em." 

"And that you."

            As they were looking at their new clothes, there was a knock on the bubble. They both looked and it happened to be a man in a red space suit…and his hair happened to be bushy.

_________________________________________________________________

And that's the end of this chapter! Wanting more ? Then hurry on! I'm still clueless where to put this. Here; sailor moon crossovers or the cowboy bebop section but I'm guessing I'll get more at Sailor Moon crossovers?


	2. No Thanks

Me: Next chapter! Oh yeah, I know this evil character I'm bringing back is dead yet I'm bringing him back. And this is all from the perspective from Serena or her POV

**No thanks**

"Could I use your bathroom?"

"Out the door, all the way on your right," pointed out the muscular man.

"Uh...thanks..." Serena got up from the raggedy yellow(is it yellow? Or orange?) couch and made her way up the stairs as she notice Spike's eyes flowing her as she walked. "Eyes somewhere else please." 

"Wow, is she always like that?" He asked Rini who was watching Ed play games on her computer.

" Sometimes," Rini wouldn't take her eyes off the screen as Ed laughed now and then whenever a monster would blow up. "Cousin is like that."

"So you're cousin's huh?"

"Spike, you couldn't tell from the likeness of their hair?" joked Faye. 

Rini took her eyes off the screen for a minute and glared at her. "I am not a meatball head. Talk to the other girl who has the meat balls for hair."

"Excuse me. Calm down, kid," Faye slowly backed away. 

_________________________________________________________________

Serena was able to find the bathroom and noticed it was all sliding doors. The sight of the toilet disgusted her but she sat down anyway. Hopefully, her communicator was still in her pocket. And it was!

"Success!" She happily tried to turn it on but her face dropped when she would get nothing but static. "Damn it..." 

"What? You can't go?" 

The door opened and there he stood. Serena just stood there kinda nervous as she held her communicator in her hands. She noticed it was out in the clearing so she hid it behind her back and chuckled nervously. "Spike...hello..."

"What's that you got behind your back?"

She slid out between his legs. "Oh! Nothing!"

Serena thought she had it but when she looked at him, he had it. 

"Fancy thing. What is it?"

"Give me that!" She snatched it back. "It's valuable."

"Yet it doesn't want to work."

"Oh, I'll get it to work....as soon as I know where to go." 

She walked on with him following her sooner or later.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you don't know you're way around the ship."

"I can just sense my way around thank you."

He stopped. Sense? What?

Uh-oh. 

"Yes, I can sense thing as your spirit right now and everyone's else. If we land any time soon, we won't be a burden to you guys any longer. " 

And onward she walked leaving a clueless as ever Spike behind.

______________________________________________________________________

"Lunarians," mumbled Jet.

"Huh?" Rini looked up at him. "Wha?-?"

He smirked back down at her as he took a drag of his cigarette. "I knew you'd be interested in the subject. Since you and your cousin happen to be the last 2 remaining in the universe."

            Rini made her way from up the floor with Ed to the big table with Jet. "Just what exactly are you looking at?"

"Ah!...Sitey site about Moonie Lunarians!" Ed came up behind them as they looked at a ancient pictures of the lunarian culture. 

            "Waaaaiit a sec, how could you tell we were lunarians?"

"your smell."

            "Smell?"

Ed and Ein took the initiative and smelt Rini unexexpectedly. "Rini does not smell bad. She smells like pretty flowers!" She laughed and started twirling as Ein barked excitingly. 

            "That's the key things that you know who is lunarian or not. They race was tended to spend times a lot at the gardens so that's how they would get their smell stuck to them. Race exterminated by a evil witch named-"

            "Queen Beryl...yeah..." Rini came over and sank in a chair as Jet and Ed looked over at her. 

"What's wrong with you..."

            "If I were you, don't mention that time to Serena, okay? She's sort of heart broken because of that..."

"Why would meatyball head be so sad about extermination?"

            Rini looked up. "Never mind."

__________________________________________________________________________________

            Serena made her way to the garage area where she saw the biggest air craft she could see. But one thing was for sure...

She sat on a stool and held out her hand. She wonders if her powers could still work in this world. Luckily enough, a ball of light came and made her so delighted! That means...if she could do that...she and Rini would be able to get out of here!! 

            "Amazing," a voice complimented her.

"Why do you keep following me?"

            "Because you keep wondering around our ship," he came smiling up to her.

"What. Can't trust a girl with powers that she might blow up your whole ship?" Serena glared up at him as he didn't even show an ounce of fright. "Man, do I miss my own world..."

            That was an interest of curiosity of the conversation. "You mean...you're not from this world?"

"No way! We got sent here on accident. Stupid tiger demon."

            "Demon?"

"Uh....it's kinda, hard to explain."

_______________________________________________________________________________

            "Rini!" called Serena who came in with Spike into the main room. 

Rini was too busy playing games with Ed to listen.

            "Hey kid!" She snatched her cousin's ear as she let go of the controller.

"What?! What???"

            "We're getting out of here." 

"Out of this world?"

"No, out of this ship."

            "And how exactly are you going to do that?" asked Jet as he got off his ass and walked to her.

"Take a look outside, Jet," Spike pointed out.

            They all looked out the window which was supposed to be a blank part of space but, Jet's face dropped when he saw a ship similar to the Bebop but a little bit smaller appeared. "What the-?"

            "See you guys around the solar system!" Serena grabbed onto Rini and disappeared as the ship flew away fast.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

            A few days later, on the nearest planet , as her communicator would take a few days to get fixed, time for some grocery shopping and getting acquainted with the planets. 

            The ship was parked out under the freeway near the ocean so just walking would do well. As she was walking, she heard gun shots and hid behind a wall incase there was someone near her that would think she was an enemy.

            A minute later there was a black car driving away fast and so thinking danger had passed, she continued to walk until she looked over at the ocean and saw a trail of blood washing out to it. She rushed to the edge and gasped. Spike was there, barely alive but who would've guessed. Spike did look like the person who would get into trouble a lot. 

            "Darn it..." Serena groaned to herself. She jumped over the edge and disappeared and reappeared next to him. She put down her groceries and stopped him from crawling to the ocean. "What are you trying to do? Are you a new born turtle trying to go back to the ocean to find it's mother?"

            He couldn't imagine to say anything. 

"Fine. Always getting in trouble. " She ripped off his jacket and his shirt and saw the stab wound and 2 bullet holes. "First time's a charm..." she said to herself. She readied her fingers and as her hands began to glow, his injuries began to tighten, then grow smaller until they closed up all the way. 

            Spike could feel the relief coming back to him as Serena finished up her technique. "Callous and crazy. Never see too many boys like you in my world." She ripped off a piece of her dress and folded it as a cloth to wipe all the blood away. 

            He enjoyed every feel of her touch as he went back to sleep in her lap. 

"Oh! Don't go to sleep!...." she grunted as she took an apple out of the grocery bag and took a bite of it. She sighed as she wouldn't be moving for awhile until he would wake up again. 

___________________________________________________________________

            Now isn't that cute? Serena caring for a guy she just met about 1 week ago? Next up, Serena experiences casinos, alcohol, cigarettes and she handles a gun! Now wouldn't that be something?


	3. I Hate Boys

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put I don't own Cowboy or Sailor Moon!!

Okay people, this is the beginning of the gruesome stuff I mean visuals so don't flame!!...

**I hate boys!**

****

****

            Just one more day and the communicator would get fixed but Serena had some upward suspicion that that guy who she left her communicator with was doing more stuff to her communicator than she thought. So she left a little bug communicator to hear what was going on at the shop so she would listen now and then.

            During in space, she was listening in on the couch as Rini would be writing in her journal she bought. Their computer online communications was on when Ed's image appeared. "Teenie-Rini! Hello!" 

            Serena continued to listen as Rini looked up from her journal. "Oh hi Ed. What's happening?"

"Howdy Howdy! Ed saw when Jet-person brought Spike-person in from tonight. Does Serena really have healing powers that work as magically as it did on him?"

            "She sure does. I do to if I really tried," she started twirling her hair on her finger annoyed. Her older cousin had to be so much greater than her all the time. Rini hated that. "How is Spike anyway?"

            "He came in here lookin' like he had nothin' happen to him. It seems that old Vicious person was after him againy. "

"Vicious?"

            "But Ed could tell that he was really grateful for what Meaty ball head did!" 

Some one else's voice came on there. It was Spike's. "Yo."

            "Hi Spike," she looked over at Serena where she was supposed to be at but gasped because she was gone. "Now where'd she go?"

            "What's the problem?"

"Serena's gone missing again. She should tell me these things so I wouldn't worry."

______________________________________________________________________________

            Back on the China town looking planet, Serena was dressed in her usually outfit and had her dark sunglasses on as she walked into  "Mecana's Pawn Shop" not knowing there was a couple of dark cloaked thugs watching her every move.

            "Hi Mr. Mecana!" greeted a cheerful Serena as she came in.

"Oh! Serena, it's about time! I have your communicator up and runnin'!" the old man reached underneath the table and took out her shiny communicator. He rubbed it with his robe and handed it to her. 

"Oh excellent! Thank you Mr. Mecana! Oh wow! You even re-painted it?"

            "It was lookin' kinda rusty so I decided to touch it up a bit," he told her in a chuckle.

"How much do I owe ya?"

            "It's not trouble at all! " the old jolly man chuckled again. He looked over her shoulder and the next horrifying thing Serena saw was the old man getting shot straight in the head as Serena jumped over the counter. She could see through the refection of the old machines on the counter that there was about 4 or 5 of them armed with guns coming in. 

            "Oh come on Serenity, we just want to play!" joked one of them.

She was shocked that someone knew her true **TRUE **alias in the future. 

            "We've come to take ya to see Vicious. He's very anxious to see you," said another.

There he is again. That name. Vicious. What does he want with her?

            2 guns appeared in Serena's hands and just as she was about to shoot, she heard other gun shots, guys groaning and bodies falling down. She peeked behind the counter and saw Rini and Spike walking over the dead bodies. "Oh, it's you guys. "

            The guy leaned over the counter. "Chillin' out there with your boyfriend?"

"Oh shut up!"

            "Do you have the communicator or not?"

"Right in my pocket! Just hold on one second, I want to do something for this old man, he was really nice and I wanted to pay him back."

            Spike sighed as he used his gun to wipe his brow, "Fine. Don't take all day."

Serena put her guns down and held her hands above Mecana's head and all of a sudden, Rini started to get all grossed out as the bullet was slowly rising from his head. Spike caught it as the injury in the old man's head closed up and he started blinking again. But before he could see who had saved him, the three were already gone. 

_____________________________________________________________

            "What was going on back there?" asked Rini as they all went back to their ship with the accompany of Spike who came behind them straight to their refrigerator.

            "I have no clue," She sat on the couch and grunted at the fact the a guy was hoarding their food when he didn't have his own food in his own ship. He just waved a sandwich at her which she just sighed. "They mentioned that some guy named Vicious was after me because of who I am..."

            Spike dropped his food as the girls looked. "Are you okay?"

He waved as a signal as he was and re-picked up the food.

            Serena laid herself back down on the couch. "Since when do you use guns anyway?"

            "How 'bout you?"

"I didn't even get a chance to use mine," she scoffed as she turned face towards the back side of the couch. "Sounded like you were a good shot."

            "Ah, she was okay, still a rookie in training," Spike jested as he had his arms full of food and sat on the chair next to Rini. "You could use some practice."

"Practice my ass, I always get it right in the arcades, " Rini scowled as she was checking her e-mail. Her eyes blinked confusingly as she read a very weird suspicious e-mail from some one in her head,

_To Neo-Queen or Neo-Princess,_

_            Meet me tomorrow after night at "Biz Marquee" night club around __midnight__. I want you two to come alone and make sure no one will be following you. I will give you the necessary information that you all would need on the reason why the both of you are being hunted by...Vicious. _

_            J_

"Huh?"

            "What'cha readin' there?" Spike leaned in as she pushed him slightly to the side but up appeared at the middle of the screen was Jet's image. 

            "Rini! Where's Spike?"

"He's right here," she closed her e-mail and moved to the side so he could see what he wanted. Spike moved over as he was chewing on a chocolate bar. "Any news on that bounty yet?"

            "Yeah! He happens to be up at the Northridge Casino with about 4 of his thugs. Get there fast because Faye's already on her way there! "

            "Gotcha."

"I'll meet you there!"

            "Whatever," Spike looked at Rini. "Well you heard him. No Northridge Casino and step on it!"

A long awkward silence...

            "What are you waiting for? Faye could already have my money!"

"What are you waiting for? You drive! We don't know where this casino is at. We're newbies when it comes to the solar system. You know that."

            "You want me to drive? IS that okay with your cousin?"

They both looked over at Serena who was already sound asleep.

            "She's sleeping so I guess that's a yes."

_____________________________________________________

            As soon as he made his way to the control room, Rini took her time and woke her cousin up. "Hey! Hey! Serena, wake up!"

            "Huh-huh? Wha? Why are you waking me up?"

"Come here and take a look at this!" She walked over to the computer as Serena joined her and re-opened her e-mail. 

            As she read to herself, the engine roared as they heard and with a sudden urge of motion they both fell back over the couch as the ship flew faster every minute.

            "STUPID BOY!" yelled Serena as she tried to get up.

_________________________________________________________________-

            After 5 minutes of fast traveling, the engines were cooled off as Spike came and jumped over the lump bodies of Serena and Rini. "I'll talk to ya girls later!"

            "Should we just let him handle this?" Rini asked in a sigh.

"Sure. Let himself get killed. But in that case...She stood up and looked at the lights of the shiny casino. "I think I'll go in for a look around."

            "I'll go with you."

"No way! You're 18! And I'm over 21! Duh, get with the program Rini," she grabbed her jacket. "Just if the guys need a craft to transport the bounty, say no."

            "Sure..." Rini spread out her hands and legs like a snow angel. "I'll hold them off with my 45 millimeter gun....leave the 'kid' out here to have some fun. PAh." 

____________________________________________________________________-

            As soon as Serena got in the casino, the bounty Spike and the others were after had already been caught by them and they were already taking them away when Spike caught eye on Serena taking a seat at a slot machine. 

            She was about to put her money in when she was abruptly annoyed by a bushy haired older man who took the seat next to her. "You missed out on all the action, babe. I had that guy in less than 5 minutes."

            "Oh you think kung-fu action is supposed to impress a girl like my stature. No way, ..." Big lie. "Okay, I wish I could've saw that." Serena glared at him for a moment. "But I was too busy trying to help myself up from almost getting a concussion on the way you flew our ship!"

            Spike's face turned to into like he didn't do anything wrong. "This bounty was on a time limit. If I didn't get him quickly Faye could've gotten it. You know that."

            Serena swung the handle on the slot machine as the sounds of it filled the air. "Woo-hoo!"

"Lady Luck's gotten you again, huh Neo-Queen Serenity?"

            Major Uh-oh!!!

________________________________________________________________

****


	4. Quick Solution

Eros: Next chapter!

**Quick Solution**

****

****

(Alittle teeny weeny notey here. Serena's in another world, yet she has a different looking body (she just looks older but still has meatballs) and a new attitude. She's gunna be slightly OC but she be back to her regularly dorky self at the end so no flames about how she's slut and all that so I'm warning you all now because I will not tolerate flames) 

****

****

**~SERENA'S POV~**

            Ahhh, it's typical that a guy like Spike was smart enough to know who I really was. Good thing I happened to be the master of changing subjects and we didn't even get a chance to talk about Neo-Queen Serenity. I made my quick escape and into my ship and out to space. 

            I took off my pants and just laid there on my bed staring up at the shiny new communicator that Mr. Mecana sent for me. But instead of calling home, I wondered why is this Vicious guy after me? It could mostly be obsession? Diamond was obsessed with me yet he didn't get me. But the strangest thing is...while we were at the casino and I was having my luck as he watched me play the slots...Spike told me he killed him. Strange, how could a person come back alive when-

            I gasped. Could it be...Chaos has the power to do most anything it wants to, even bring people back from the dead and give them infinite immortality if it wanted to. But, the scouts and myself destroyed Chaos awhile back and made sure it wouldn't come back...it all just didn't make sense.

            I turned on my stomach and had my legs wailing back and forth on the bed as I continued to stare at the communicator. Hey, what am I waiting for. I should try to call home right away!

            I turned it on but all I got was static so far. But then I got an image and from what it seemed, the closes communicator I could get was Raye's. 

            "Raye! Raye! Are you there? Raye, it's Serena!"

A raven haired girl came up sickly and coughing to where her communicator was and answered, "What? You don't look like Serena. Who are you?"

            "It's me! Serena! Can't you recognize me with the meatballs in my hair?"

"You may have the same hairstyle but you certainly don't look like Serena! Are you a friend of hers stealing her communicator. Hey! You're not supposed to know about this!"

            CLICK! Static again. 

"What the hell-?" 

            She didn't even recognize me! OF course I'm Serena! I got up and looked at myself in the vanity mirror. I certainly looked like the one I remembered just 1 week ago before I came here but I looked older. "She's crazy. I do look like Neo-Queen Serenity already. She should recognize her queen! 

            I came into bed and laid there in fetal position. It's all crazy. Why doesn't she recognize me. She's supposed to be my best-friend out of the scouts. Could this be Chaos doing? Could my cousin and I go back home? Can we?

______________________________________________________________________________

            "Hey! Sleepy Sleepy head! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I woke up from being sprawled on the bed to the sight of my cousin holding a frying pan. "You want breakfast or not?"

            "Sure, why not."

"Then it's already on the table. Hurry before it gets cold."

            I uncovered myself and began to walk out of my room and as I was making my way to the kitchen,

"Hey, nice undies."

            I froze and turned my head and saw Spike laying there on the couch with a wave. 

"Oh man!" I ran back in the other room and managed to put some shorts on, "RINI!!"

            "What?! I forgot to tell you!"

"Forgot to tell me my ASS!!"

            "Don't worry about, Serena. You're secret's safe with me. Your underwear's kinda cute too. Gotta fetish with rabbits, I see?"

            I peeked out of the wall glaring at him. "They're not rabbits, their bunnies and I'll make sure you won't say anything to anyone!...Don't you have your own mates to bother instead of us? I mean, why do you keep coming here when we're out in space?"

            "Just take a look outside cuz," Rini pointed out. 

I took a gander outside and my mouth dropped when we were parked on a planet, in the water near the Bebop where I could see Faye sunbathing, Edward trying to fish for something and Jet cursing his mouth off when he couldn't fix the aircrafts right.

            "Oh. I see."

            "You never answered my question last night. "

"Answer what? You didn't ask me anything."

            He sat up. "You probably forgot because on how my looks memorized you in the gaze of my mis-colored eyes."

            "What?" What was this fool talking about. I mainly wanted to know how he knew I was Neo-Queen Serenity in the first place!

            "Here's the deal, boss. I want to know..." I took a seat right next to him as he was pulling out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. I snatched it and continued, "How the heck do you know that I'm the future queen of the universe?"

            "It's all simple. Jet told you about how Lunarians give off a flowery sent at all times, right?"

"No, he told me that," Rini called out from the kitchen.

            "What he meant to say was that all lunarians don't give off that smell. The ones who give off flowery scents are the members of the royal moon family and the followers or citizens of the moon just have their own smell. You two give off a strong scent of flowers so I've guessed you two belong to the royal family."

            I crushed his cigarette with my hand and burned it myself. "I get that part but how did you know who was who. For all you guys could've known, Rini could've been Serenity and I've could've been....Neo-Princess Rini."

            "Information did say that the neo-queen was a blonde. Blonde. You're blonde. "

"And where exactly did you guys get all this info about moon people from?"

            He came over to our computer and typed some data in. "There you have it."

We both came in for a look and got annoyed on what we saw. "A site about lunarians? We're supposed to be in hiding yet there's a historical site about our kind?! What kind of crap is that?!" I yelled. 

            "The museum of Moon people. Located on Earth's moon. Hey maybe we could go there tomorrow and check it out. You never know these phony museums can get all sorts of info on us wrong, " Rini suggested.

            "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Why not go today?" asked Spike.

            "We're sort of busy tonight...we're meeting somebody."

"A guy?"

            I gave him a mean glance. "I wish you would stop thinking like that of us. We're not that way."

            He acted like he didn't do anything wrong. "What? How is it you could read my mind and know what I'm thinking about?" 

_________________________________________________________________________________

                        The annoying guy already left for his ship and said he would be back later which I wasn't really expecting him to come back and that was a time I could finally eat my breakfast!

            "I tried calling Raye today..."

Rini had a piece of bacon hanging in her mouth when she heard that. "Really? What's she say?" she took the bacon out of her mouth and started to chew while talking. "Are we goin' home anytime soon?"

            "Not particular."

She looked down in sadness. "Oh. But did you get to talk to her?"

            "Hardly!" I slammed my fists down on the table. "She acted like she didn't really know me! Like she never seen me at all! I call that highly suspicious yet awkward."

            "How could she not recognize you? You're her queen!"

"That's what I didn't get." I stirred my food around my plate until my egg broke . "Any clue on where this Biz Marquee night club is at?"

            "It's on this planet thankfully. If we didn't know where it was, we'd have to ask them and the only reliable source that could keep her mouth shut is Ed but I tracked it down so we're cool," Rini assured her.

            "You know...we've changed ever since we arrived here."

"How so?"

            "Well, for you, you changed your wardrobe and you've become much smarter," which was true. Rini as a little girl was as helpless as you can get.

            She chuckled in joy. "Yeah! I know! As for you..." She stared at me with deep aggression in her eyes..."I see nothing." 

            I groaned in embarrassment on how stupid she could get. 

"Do you have any ideas why this guy called Vicious could be after us?"

            "I'm guessing it's going to be similar to the Diamond case but that was just me..."

"Wait..." she scooted her chair back. "He's obsessed with both us? Not just you?"

            "Could be. What's really confusing that Spike said Vicious was dead yet now he's sending guys after us. It's Chaos. It has to be that."

            Rini scooted her chair back up in fear. Chaos was the one who made her disappear for awhile. "No way...you've got to be kidding me. It can't be! No!"

            "Don't go all psychotic on me cousin! It's just a thought!" I picked up my glass of milk and swirled it around in the glass. "It does have the abilities to revive someone from the dead like that."

            We sat the rest of the morning wondering the possibilities on how we're being hunted. Could Chaos really be back?

_________________________________________________________________________________

            It was already getting dark and so we decided to hit this night club early before this "J" person said to meet him/her there. But, someone stood in our way not making us able to go...

            I told Rini I'd meet her there as she already given me the map of where the place was at. There was only one way to get this guy from stop annoying you...and to make him knocked out for awhile.

            He kept giving me hints that he was attracted to me and maybe I was to him. And that night I was waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy attracted to him....literally. 

            I didn't realize I was sleeping so late when I looked up at the clock next to my bed saying it was 5 minutes after 12 midnight! 

"Aw damn..." I didn't want to wake him up since he was sleeping so peacefully so with my mysterious disappearing act, I disappeared right under the sheets. Not knowing he was already awake.

____________________________________________________________________________

            I appeared at the night club, fully dressed and went up to the bouncer who nodded as a sign to let me in.

            Loud music. I've never heard such loud music in my life. People dancing, making out, drinking, you name it. I made my way through the jumping mosh pit into the bar area where I looked around for any sign of a pink haired girl.

            "Serena!" yelled a girl who waved.

I came over to the booth where Rini was already sitting with a cloaked person who seemed like a woman from what I could tell about her figure.

            "Where were you?  You're late!" she gnarled at me. 

"I'm sorry! I over slept! " I looked at the hooded figure. "So I'm here. Spill it."

            The woman put down her hood as her dark blonde hair expanded all the way around. She took off her sunglasses and I gasped at the face. 

            "Y-You?" I muttered as she smiled at me. "You're supposed be dead too!"

________________________________________________________________

Now that's done, I could finally get some rest! 


End file.
